


Possession

by MissDreamgirl32



Category: yuri on ice
Genre: (Whore/slut/ect.), (i guess), (so much spanking), Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Bondage, Degrading Language, Dom!Yuuri, Gags, How do you tag???, I was supposed to be studying but instead I wrote porn pls don't tell my mom, Jelous! Yuuri, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive! Yuuri, Spanking, Sub!Vikor, Wingman Chris, he just wants his friend to get laid, it's not mentioned but he's a little tipsy, porn with feeling, this was probably really ambitious for my first work, vibrating butt plug, vibrating cock ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDreamgirl32/pseuds/MissDreamgirl32
Summary: Yuuri and Viktor run into one of Viktor's ex-boyfriends and Yuuri decides to remind Viktor who he belongs to





	

Viktor frowned as he stared at Yuuri. (Something that did not happen very often.) His fiance's eyes were wide, his breath visibly shallow, he looked like he was trying to resist the urge to curl in on himself. The poor thing resembled a deer caught in the headlights.

Unfortunately it was all too easy to see what was distressing his beloved. Around them the music pulsed at a deafening volume, lights flashed in neon pinks and blues and fog curled around their ankles. Yuuri wasn't looking at him, he was staring out at the sea of people smooshing and grinding against one another as they danced. Honestly where had Chris even found this place. Viktor could see him out there on the dance floor in an apparent twerking contest with Phitchit (of which Phitchit was clearly winning). The two of them seemed completely in their element in the mists of the chaos, and while Viktor himself had spent enough time in front of flashing lights and screaming crowds to not be bothered by it, Yuuri seemed more than a little overwhelmed.

Viktor considered taking Yuuri by the hand and pulling him to the calmness of outside, but decided against it. This crowd was huge and if they lost sight of Chris and Phitchit in the crowd there was no telling how long it would take for them to find each other again. He had already taken Yuuri to the quietest corner he could, in direct line of the foul smelling bathrooms, but it didn't seem to be doing much good. He thought of leading Yuuri through deep breaths but quickly swatted the idea away. The music was so loud anything less than a shout would have been lost. He considered pulling Yuuri into a tight hug, but past experience had taught him this approach tended not to fare well. So Viktor did the only thing left he could think off. He took Yuuri's right hand and and raised it to his lips so he could kiss the gold ring around his finger. Yuuri blushed a little but smiled brightly and Viktor knew his point had gotten across.

Then Yuuri drew his hands up into Viktor hair and pulled his down for a kiss. They kissed slow and sweet, like they had all the time in the world. Viktor put his hands on Yuuri's waist and backed him slowly against the wall. They stayed like that for a while, exploring each other's mouths and allowing the rest of the world to fall away.

Viktor wasn't sure how long they stayed like that when Yuuri pulled away. He said something breathlessly but Viktor couldn't hear it over the music.

"What?" He yelled

"Bathroom." Yuuri replied, struggling to be heard

Viktor nodded his understanding and leaned back against the wall as Yuuri walked away. While he was waiting Viktor searched the crowd again for their friends. God, when had they moved so far away? He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was 11:23. Still a little early to call it a night but that was fine with Viktor. He thought perhaps if he could get some liquid courage into his fiancé they might join the crowd later. How they would dance together. Yuuri would surely catch every eye that fell upon him. He would stun the entire crowd and put whatever petty erocit dances clubers had seen earlier to shame. Viktor smiled at the mental image of the crowd opening up around them as they stopped to stare at the urethral beauty that was Yuuri Katsuki.

That was when he felt a hand tap him on the shoulder.

"Why could it be? Viktor Nikiforov!"

Viktor felt himself slip on that familiar charming smile he used with fans and went to make a witty remark and offer a selfie when he felt his blood run cold.

He recognized the man standing in front of him. He was no fan.

"Kirill." He breathed.

"I never thought I'd run into you here. What a happy coincidence. How long has it been?"

'Not long enough.' Viktor thought bitterly

"But what are you doing standing here all on your own? That's not like you Viktor. Come on! What do you say we have a dance? For old time's sake?"

He went to take Viktor's hand but Viktor slipped his fingers out of his grasp.

"No, don't! Kirill… I'm … I…" the words seemed to stick in his throat in a way he wasn't used to. His stomach seemed to tie itself in knots "I'm here with someone." He finally managed. His engagement ring felt like ice on his finger

Kirill's raised his eyebrows in mock surprise, smiling innocently as he looked dramatically from left to right "oh? Must be an invisible someone because I don't see them anywhere." He tried to take Viktor's hand again.

Viktor tried to back up but he was already up against a wall. He struggled to choke out his words. "He's … I'm not … You need to …" half finished sentences tumbled from his lips but he didn't seem to be able to finish any of them. This was bad. If Yuuri saw this-

"Vitya. Who's this?"

All at once everything was better and worse. Yuuri was there. But Yuuri was going to meet Kirill. What would he say? This couldn't be happening.

Yuuri pulled Viktor away from the wall and linked their arms together. His face was decidedly neutral and Viktor wished he knew what was running through his fiancé's mind right about now.

A moment passed from in tense silence before he spoke again "Well Vitya? Aren't you going to introduce us?"

"uh … right… Yuuri this is Kirill Krum. He's uh… he was my…"

"We were together." Kirill supplied easily

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. His face gave nothing away. Viktor gulped. "Ah." Said Yuuri "I'm Yuuri Katsuki. Viktor's fiancé." There was the smallest bit of ice in his voice and it sent shivers down Viktor's spine

"So it's true then?" Kirill said addressing Viktor "I had heard a rumor you'd gotten engaged. I guess you really can teach an old dogs new tricks."

"Thank you." Yuuri said. He reached out his hand. Kirill looked at it dumbly for a second before shaking it

"Congratulations." He said curtly

"Thank you." Yuuri said again. A long moment passed between them. Yuuri looked positively bored with the situation. "Well, nice meeting you Kirill."

He turned and, with their arms linked, led Viktor away into the crowd.

"It's getting kind of late don't you think, Vitya? We should grab Chris and Phitchit and head back."

"Er … alright."

Viktor felt stiff. Tight. He recognized the look on Yuuri's face. The intensity of his eyes in contrast to the calm neutrality of his features. Viktor had enough experience with that expression to know I matter how late it was his night was far from over.

They grabbed Chris and Phitchit and pulled them out to the street where Yuuri flagged down a taxi. Phitchit seemed to recognize the look in Yuuri's eye and didn't bother complaining but Chris was quite annoyed his evening had been cut short.

"It's not even midnight on a Friday night. There's still so much fun I be had and here I am being dragged off the dance floor like a child." He pouted "I wouldn't have expected you to wimp out in me so easily Viktor. Perhaps you are getting old."

"We… uh… we ran into Kirill back there." Viktor offered

"Wha-Who's Kirill?" Chris raised an eyebrow and Viktor couldn't tell if he honestly didn't remember or not

"You know…" Viktor could feel his face heat up "Ex-boyfriend Kirill."

Chris hummed in thought a moment "No, sorry, which one was he again? You've had so many it's hard to keep track sometimes."

Oh that asshole. He absolutely knew what he was doing. He saw the spark in Yuuri's eyes and was going to fan it into a bonfire.

"Was he the photographer fellow with the shell necklace or the law student with those green sneakers?"

"Chris …"

"Oh! Don't tell me he was the one with that awful mustache!"

"Chris!"

"What? That thing was hideous! It looked like a caterpillar died on his lip. Honestly I don't know WHAT you were thinking with that one."

The taxi stopped. They were outside the hotel Chris and Phitchit were staying in. Oh thank the stars!

"Bonne nuit mon ami. Au moins un de nous s'amuse ce soir." Chris said with a wink as he left the car. Viktor made a mental note that if he survived the night he should really thank him.

The taxi ride back to their apartment couldn't have taken more than a half hour but it felt like an eternity with Yuuri being so quite. The tension between them was so thick one could have cut it with a butter knife. Finally Viktor couldn't take it any more.

"About Kirill. Uh …" Viktor swallowed around his words, unsure what he really wanted to say

"So how long were you with him?" Yuuri asked, his voice just as carefully neutral, if not bored sounding all together, as it had been back at the club

Viktor swallowed again "uh … well… we weren't really… it wasn't like." Dear lord, Viktor couldn't remember the last time he'd struggled with his words so much

"Alright how long were you fucking him."

Viktor's face burned "ah, two maybe three months."

Yuuri only hummed in response, his eyes set passively on the city streets around them. Viktor Nikiforov was a dead man walking and he knew it.

A minute or two passes before Yuuri spoke again "You look nervous, Vitya."

"Ah, well… are you mad?"

Yuuri raised an eyebrow "About Kirill? Of course not." He said, and then added, almost as an afterthought "I'm not under and delusions that I was your first, Vitya."

Oh. OH.

Viktor opened his mouth to say something but whatever he was going to say fell silent when Yuuri grabbed his hand, raised it to his lips and kissed his engagement ring.

"They don't matter any more." Yuuri said matter of factly

It was enough that Viktor almost relaxed. Almost.

When they got back to their apartment Yuuri calmly took off his outerwear and padded into the bedroom. Viktor followed closely. The anticipation of what he knew was coming had him growing hard already. They stood for a moment in silence. Yuuri's eyes surveyed his fiancé passively, with only mild interest.

He cocked an eyebrow "Well, what are you waiting for? Strip."

Now, Viktor had never been one to be embarrassed by nudity. A fact Yuuri knew well. But if he was being completely honest, with himself he perhaps rushed out of his clothes with just a bit more enthusiasm than was completely necessary. His fiancé let out an amused chuckle and turned away from him.

"Someone's eager. On the bed."

Viktor climber onto their mattress and propped himself up into a sitting position against the pillows. He watched Yuuri open his top dresser drawer, which Viktor knew was where he kept his ties. What was he going to use them for? Binding? Blindfolding? Gagging? Would he finally wear it around his head like Viktor had been asking him to for months? A spark of electricity traveled down his spine and directly to his dick.

Yuuri glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. "Other way." He said simply before returning to his drawer.

Viktor knew what he meant and complied. Flipping himself so he was on his stomach. His face in the pillows and ass exposed. He waited patiently for a moment before he felt the mattress shift beneath him as Yuuri settled next to him.

"Hands." Was all he said and Viktor offered them up for Yuuri to tie tightly to the bed frame. And of course, OF COURSE it was that terrible hideous powder blue one Yuuri absolutely refused to get rid of.

"Tight enough?" Yuuri asked when he was done, his voice warming a bit and his breath tickled in Viktor's ear. Viktor pulled and struggled a bit but found his hands were very securely stuck in place. Yuuri let out a pleased hum "You've taught me well." He pressed a kiss against his neck and began carding his fingers through his hair.

"You know when I went to the bathroom, I had meant for you to follow me."

"Oh?" Viktor said in response and Yuuri continued to pet him affectionately

Yuuri hummed in confirmation "I was going to suck you off in the handicap stall. Oh well."

Yuuri slipped his fingers out from Viktor's silky silver locks and traveled down his spine where it dived unflinchingly between his cheeks. They circled his hole teasingly, once, twice.

"Tell me Vitya," Yuuri said conversationally before plunging two fingers in at once. "How many lovers have you had before me?"

Viktor let out a shuddering moan at the feeling. Yuuri began to curl and pump relentlessly. Fucking him on his fingers at a brutal pace. Whatever softness was left in his cock evaporated.

"Well Vitya? Answer me."

Viktor tried but goddamn was it hard to think with Yuuri playing inside him like he was. "H-how many lovers? Well that-ah-the thing-ah- I don't-"

A crack filled the room as Yuuri spanked him so hard he was sure there must be a big red handprint left on his check. Viktor screamed and tried to leap away only to be kept in place by that damn tie.

"You don't even know, do you?" Yuuri said darkly

"Ah…well…" Viktor hesitated, and it earned him another brutal slap on his ass

"Tell the truth now Vitya. You wouldn't lie to me would you?"

Viktor's face burned and he buried his it in the pillows to hide. But Yuuri wouldn't let him and grabbed him by the hair to yank his red face into the open. Viktor felt tears prick his eyes at the pain.

"Well, Vitya? I'm waiting. And be sure to speak clearly."

Viktor took a shuddering breath "No." he admitted "I don't know."

The spank that followed was the most brutal yet. His ass felt like it was on fire.

"My, my, what a little whore my fiancé is." Yuuri growled, adding another finger and pumping furiously again. His words were almost lost to the endless stream of moans that was flowing out of Viktor's mouth. "He dosen't even remember how many cocks have been shoved up this sweet hole of his."

"Yuuri." Viktor panted out

"Yes, my darling, what is it?" Yuuri said, his voice dripping sweet

"Yuuri … please … please fuck me."

Yuuri scissored him, Viktor groaned at the sudden rush of cool air to his innards. "You want me to fuck you?"

"Yes."

"You want my cock?"

"Yes, Yuuri, god yes."

"You want me to pound into that sweet spot of yours until you can't walk tomorrow?"

"Yes Yuuri. Please. Please."

His fiancé withdrew his fingers and Viktor let out a whimper at the loss. He felt Yuuri lean over him so his mouth was just by his ear. Viktor bit back a gasp when he felt Yuuri's election fit between his cheeks.

"You seem to misunderstand what it is you're here for, Vitya." He said in a breathy voice. His hand stroked down his cheek and came to rest on his lips. Viktor took two fingers into his mouth without prompting and started sucking on them thoroughly.

"You're here to be the thirsty cumslut you are. My whore. My pretty cumdumb." He took his fingers out of Viktor's mouth and began running his hands up and down his chest.

"My sex doll to touch," he encircled his nipples teasingly "and taste," he licked a stripe up his neck to his ear "and break," His fingers dug painfully into the ripe flesh of his ass, making Viktor wince "how I see fit. You're here to lay there and take whatever I give you like the dirty whore you are. Isn't that right, Vitya?"

Viktor could only manage a nod of understanding. Yuuri's fingers were still in his mouth.

"Good." He removed his fingers and moved back, out of Viktor's line of vision.

Viktor was expecting another spanking so it surprised him when he heard Yuuri let out a gasp instead.

"Why Vitya! Look how hard you are!" He said in the same tone he used when Makachin rolled over on command "And you're already dribbling! Aw! I haven't even touched you there yet. Are you that eager for me, sweetie?"

Viktor's face burned "You know I am." He said, trying to sound composed

Yuuri hummed in acknowledgment and began neading and squeezing Viktor's ass. "Of course, you wouldn't think about cumming without permission now, would you? I'd have to punish you if you did."

Viktor remembered vividly how Yuuri had punished him last time he'd came without permission. He'd strapped him to the bed, one vibrator up his ass and another around his cock and played him like a musical instrument until he'd come five times in a row. Viktor had been left so overstimulated and spent he could barely remember his own name. Just the memory made him shudder.

"Oh look how he gushes! You really are quite the whore aren't you, Vitya?" Yuuri praised and Viktor's face burned brightly "But you are a grown man, Vitya, make sure you contain yourself. Let's begin."

Begin? Viktor was already coming apart at the seams but Yuuri was only getting started. The stamina of this man would truly be the death of him.

"You know it is a shame you can't remember how many ex-lovers you have, Vitya. I was going to give you a spanking once for every lover. But I suppose if you can't remember, I'll just have to spank you until I'm satisfied." Yuuri explained, his fingers digging into his ass "I wonder how many it will take."

Spank

"Count them, slut."

Spank

"Ah, two."

Spank

"Three."

Spank

"F-four."

On it went, until at spank seventeen Viktor bit down on a pillow to contain his cry of pain. Yuuri clearly didn't like that. He gripped his hair and pulled painfully. "Get that damn pillow out of your mouth." He ordered, his voice full of anger. Viktor did as he was told but when Yuuri's hand came down the next time he did the same thing again.

Yuuri sighed as though he were dealing with a troublesome child. "Alright then, if you're going to be such a bitch about it." Viktor felt the mattress shift beneath him as Yuuri got off, he felt a pang of fear jolt through him at the thought that Yuuri was leaving him in such a state but a minute later he was back, holding something in his hand

"Open your mouth." He ordered. Viktor did as he was told and as soon as his mouth was opened he felt it being forced wider than was comfortable by a foreign object Yuuri shoved in. It took Viktor a moment to realize he was being gagged.

When Yuuri had secured the gag tightly he leaned over Viktor again, his mouth level with his ear. "Can you snap your fingers for me, Vitya?" He whispered, his fingers running through his hair soothingly. Viktor snapped his fingers and the sound rang clear in the room. "Good." Yuuri said, pressing a kiss to his neck "That's your safe word from now on. Remember it." Viktor felt his heart bloom with fondness that, even in the state he was in now, Yuuri still took the time to double check about things like that.

Then Viktor's eyes fell on the other object Yuuri was holding. 'Oh no' he thought

"Don't you look at me like that." Yuuri chided as he went to affix the cock ring "You know how this works. Besides now you can't count, can't cum, there's really nothing left for you to do but get wrecked by me." He adds with a loving petting "Now then where were we?"

With the gag keeping him from counting out loud, it dosen't take long for Viktor to lose count. He had no idea how long Yuuri kept on spanking him for. Each time his hand came down feeling harder than the last. Viktor was sure of one thing. He really, really needed to cum. His balls were so full of seed they looked like fruit waiting to be picked. His cock seemed a faucet left on for all the precum he was leaking. If not for this damn ring he would have cum from the spanking alone by now, untouched and unfucked. His need to cum burned through him like his blood was on fire but with the gag in his mouth meant he couldn't even beg his fiancé for release, couldn't even scream as he writhed and arched his back.

It was enough to make Viktor consider snapping his fingers, but he didn't want to do that either. He knew if he did Yuuri would immediately remove the gag, untie his hands, and run to the kitchen for a glass of juice and an ice pack. He'd trip all over himself with apologies and telling Viktor how much he loved him and do anything Viktor asked of him. Using safe words with Yuuri was like flipping some kind of switch. All the possession and hunger and animalistic need would melt away in an instant and leave him looking like a frightened child who'd been caught acting up. It was always impossible to get him back to this state, no matter how much Viktor told him he loved it. He wanted Yuuri to stay like he was now. He just also really, really, wanted to cum.

Finally Yuuri paused and reported his hand was getting tired. Viktor felt relief wash over him. He couldn't see the thing himself, of course, but he knew his ass was as red and raw as two tomatoes. He was sure he wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, much less skate. Yakov was going to have a fit with him.

"I'm still not satisfied, though. Hm." Yuuri's hands found their way to Viktor's nipples and started encircling, pinching, and twisting them as he thought "What to do… What to do."

"Fuck me!" Viktor wanted to scream, both as a suggestion and in irritation. This gag was proving to be quite the nuisance.

"Ah! That's right!" Yuuri exclaimed happily like he'd remembered something. His hands abandoned Viktor's nipples but before he could even whimper at the loss before his cock ring started vibrating.

Viktor should have cum there and then. Wanted to cum. Needed to cum. Would have cum. But the damn thing was still keeping him pinched off. It was all Viktor could do to writh and try to scream around the gag. Yuuri's voice rang next to his ear again "Stay still now." He told him. Stay still? Was he joking? Couldn't he see what he was doing to him?

Then Viktor felt something prod at his entrance and he managed to hold still out of shock. Was he finally going to fuck him? Please, please let him fuck him. He moved his hips to try and take the thing into himself. Yuuri chuckled. "Such a whore." He said, sounding mildly amused before he shoved the thing in completely.

That was when Viktor realized he was not about to get fucked silly. Like he so desperately wanted. The object in his hole right now was far to smooth and cold to be his fiancé's penis. As though to mock him, Yuuri then settled next to Viktor on the bed, propped up on the pillows like he was about to watch a show before bed. There was a remote in his hand. Viktor felt the air rush from his lungs as he realized what was about to happen.

Yuuri turned the vibrator on. As usual, he didn't bother with the lower settings and set it to maximum immediately, and Viktor knew it wouldn't be turned down anytime soon. It was all so much. Being pleasured from two different sources at once, the brutal, spartan pace, his inability to touch, to orgasm, to howl like a damn wolf man at the feeling, the fact that Yuuri was still as clothed as he had been when they'd started. Viktor started to sob.

Yuuri responded with kind fingers through his matted hair "Shhh, Vitya." He whispered "It's alright. I know. I know." Viktor latched onto Yuuri's eyes, pleading as desperately as he could with them. He must have looked like a frightened animal. Yuuri gave him a soft, amused smile. "Snap your fingers if you need to, honey. I'll be right here if you need anything." And Viktor was forced to watch helplessly as Yuuri turned away from him, and took out his damn phone.

Viktor screamed and writhed and thrashed and sobbed. He couldn't stand that Yuuri was ignoring him while he was like this. He did everything he could think of to try and get his fiancé's attention back in him but he seemed very invested in his game of whatever the fuck it was. But he still didn't snap his fingers.

Viktor had long lost all sense of time when, all at once, the vibrators shut off. He shuddered at the relief and fought the urge to whine at the loss. God knows he didn't need Yuuri getting to idea to turn them on again.

Finally his fiancé was looking at him again. That same mildly amused smile on his lips as he ran his fingers across his cheek, wiping away the tears he'd been crying and coming to rest on his chin.

"You've been doing so well for me, Vitya." He said "Would you like a reward?"

God was he actually… Would he finally… Please… Please… Yes

"Do you want me to take that gag out of your fuckhole?" He said, his voice so very sweet

Viktor hesitated for a nanosecond. He remembered what Yuuri had said earlier and was scared if he told him what he wanted he wouldn't get it. But goddamn did he want this thing out of his mouth, so he nodded.

When Yuuri undid the gag, Viktor panted for a few seconds, still reeling from what had just happened "Yuuri… Yuuri, please…"

"Ah." Yuuri said, silencing him. He took hold of his chin and held him so to look in his eye "Tell me what you are, Vitya."

"A… A whore? A cumdump? A thirst bitch?" Viktor tried

Yuuri let out an amused giggle "Good. But not what I meant."

Then something clicked in what was little part of Viktor's brain was still capable of thought "Yours." He breathed "I'm yours, Yuuri."

Yuuri smiled triumphantly "That's right. Mine." He said "Your ass is mine." He rubbed a soothing circle on his abused backside "Your balls are mine." He dragged a finger under them and, again, Viktor would have cum if not for the cock right "Your lips are mine." He pressed a gentle, soft kiss to his mouth. Viktor sighed happily. When Yuuri broke the kiss he didn't pull away, so Viktor took the opportunity to touch their foreheads together

"They're yours, Yuuri." He told him "All yours."

Yuuri closed his eyes and let out a shuddering breath, like he'd been scared the answer would be something different. Viktor felt such a wave of affection crash over him he might have drowned in it. Because, really, how could Yuuri think anything but? Yuuri, who could take him apart so easily and so beautifully? Yuuri, who made his heart flutter every time he so much as sneezed? Yuuri, who had owned his ass long before he'd even touched the damn thing? He wanted to take his hand and kiss his engagement ring, but his hands were still tied up.

Yuur, seeming satisfied with his answer, finally took off that Godforsaken cock ring.

Viktor decided to press further "I'll never understand how you were a virgin when I met you. If you hadn't told me, and been so embarrassed by it, I wouldn't have believed. Wouldn't have even suspected it. You're like something out of a wet dream, Yuuri, and you don't even know."

Yuuri let out an amused chuckle. One that sounded much more real than the one he'd used earlier "Not so bad for someone with so little experience, hm?"

Viktor let out a barking laugh at that "You just don't get it, my love. With you is the best sex I've ever had. No one compares to you. Not Alexei or Kirill or Chris-"

"You've slept with Chris?"

Viktor froze, worried this might send Yuuri back into his jealous state. "H-have I not mentioned that?"

"You haven't." Yuuri said simply "But I already knew about him. You two made the tabloids in America."

Viktor felt his face heat up at the idea "Ah." Was all he could manage.

He felt one last confession on his lips as he felt Yuuri pull apart the globes of his ass and remove the vibrator. He knew it wasn't needed. He knew Yuuri would have fucked him without it and rewarded him so sweetly. But Viktor decided to play his ace.

"I used to masturbate thinking about you."

He couldn't see Yuuri, but he knew him well enough to see in his minds eye how he looked when he froze. That wide-eyed disbelief, coupled with a little blush creeping up his cheeks, his breath visibly caught in his throat. "Is that so?" was all his said in a whisper as he lined up with his gaping entrance

Had Yuuri let him, Viktor would have plunged into details about how he'd scoured the internet for every picture and video and interview he could get his hands on. How that video of him on that pole had costed him so many boxes of tissues. How when Yuuri would take a break from practicing Eros he'd sometimes have to run to the bathroom to jerk it off before Yuuri could see what a raging boner he'd given his coach.

But he didn't get to say any of that. Because finally, FINALLY, Yuuri plunged into him. And all Viktor could do was moan at the feeling. He seemed to find his prostate immediately and after being denied for so long… Well, Viktor didn't last long. Yuuri kept pounding into him as his back arched and Viktor screamed, everything went white.

When he came to, his hands were untied and Yuuri was cuddling him to his chest, purring happily as he nuzzled his fiancé's hair. "Oh, you're back!" Yuuri exclaimed, smiling dazzlingly "Thought I'd lost you for a second there."

"You have." Viktor mumbled "I've died and this is heaven."

Yuuri laughed and offered Viktor a juice box "Here, drink this. We should get some sugar back in you." Viktor took the box and sucked it down in one go. He was so thirsty after felt like hours of screaming his throat out into that gag. Yuuri smiled and produced another one from the stash they kept under their bed, along with all their sex toys. When he'd had his fill they lay there for a while, Yuuri happily petting his hair before he said "The bathtub's probably ready by now."

Viktor groaned at the thought of moving from their spot. "God, Yuuri, I can't walk with my ass like this."

"Then I'll carry you. Come on." True to his word Yuuri hoisted him up into a bridal lift and carried him to the bathroom. It felt so nice, being cradled in his fiancé's arms like a newborn. He knew he wasn't exactly light but Yuuri seemed not to mind, making it look almost easy.

Viktor winced as Yuuri eased him into the water "Cold." He complained

"I know. I'm sorry. I thought it would be easier on your bum."

Viktor smiled "Yakov's gonna kill us when I tell him."

"Don't you dare. I'll deal with him." Yuuri promised. He stood and made to leave. Viktor let out an actual whimper and grabbed his fiancé's hand desperately. Yuuri smiled kindly "I'll join you in a moment, my love. I just need to change the sheets real quick. You made quite a mess."

"Your fault." Viktor whined

Yuuri laughed and pressed a kiss to his lips "I'll live with it. I'll be right back, I promise."

Viktor still whined as he watched Yuuri leave and watched the door intently, as if staring hard enough would make him appear sooner. He practically cheered when he reappeared and finally slipped into the tub with him. Viktor nuzzled happily into Yuuri's chest as his fiancé encircled him, lovingly working shampoo through his matted hair.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Yuuri said after a while

"Hm?" Viktor blinked in confusion

Yuuri blushed "Those names I called you. I didn't-"

"Ah." Viktor put a finger to his lips to silence him. "We've been over this, love, you don't need to apologize. I spend all day with fans tripping over themselves to tell me how great I am. I like it when you tell me I'm nothing but a whore. It helps me feel grounded."

"But-"

"Shhh. It's okay."

Yuuri blushed but seemed content to let the matter drop "Did you… Did you mean what you-"

"Yes." Viktor told him firmly "Every word."

Yuuri smiled his adorable embarrassed smile and hugged Viktor tightly. Viktor kissed him and Yuuri responded in kind.

"I love you, Viktor."

"I love you too, Yuuri."

Viktor needed up nodding off in the bathtub. Happily nuzzled in the arms of the man he loved with all his heart.


End file.
